evefandomcom-20200223-history
Ammatar Mandate
The Ammatar, formerly the members of the Nefantar Tribe, are collaborators that worked extensively with Imperial agents when the Amarr Empire invaded Minmatar space. The Nefantars fled Minmatar space during the Minmatar Rebellion and the Amarr Emperor allowed them to set up in Amarr controlled areas close to Minmatar space. It was the Gallenteans that gave the name 'Ammatar', to distinguish them from the Minmatar, which was soon adopted by others. Today, the Ammatars enjoy a semi-autonomy in their own space but are constantly at a state of war with their former Minmatar brethren. Government The Ammatar Mandate, in the San-Matar domain, is semi-autonomous. Their government and society reflects that of the Empire with a governor at the head and district officials beneath him presiding over the various departments of Mandate. These heads of government are always Ammatar, but traditionally the Ammatar Governor is an Amarr which acts as the supreme representative of the Amarr Empire. The Ammatar rulers have full domestic control, but their foreign policies must have the consent of the Amarrians and their military forces are, nominally, under the authority of the Amarrians. The relationship of the two has been remarkably smooth in the past, with no serious quarrels. Ammatar Governor The Ammatar Governor, also known as Governor or Heir of the Mandate, is the highest representative in the Ammatar Mandate at imperial level of the Amarrian monarch. They maintain the supreme executive power of the Mandate. The functions and roles of the Governor include appointing government officials, issuing writs for bestowing honours. The Governor is also the Commander-in-Chief of the Ammatar Fleet and appoints the Grand Admiral of the Fleet. The Governor appoints the head of government the Ammatar Consulate Governor. This leads occasionally to some confusion, as in the news there is often no direct distinction between the two; but rule is that: 'The head of government are always Ammatar and the governor himself traditionally is an Amarrian'. The current Ammatar Governor is Yonis Ardishapur. Ammatar Consulate The Ammatars have a semi-sovereign state bound to the Amarrians. The Ammatar Consulate is the highest governmental office for the Ammatars and takes care of the general running of the Ammatar state. The head of the Ammatar Consulate is the Ammatar High Commissioner. or Consulate Governor if the Amamatar Governor decides to delegate another as plenipotentiary. It is manned by Ammatars, but they all bow to the Ammatar governor, which is traditionally an Amarrian. The capital city and the seat of the Ammatar Consulate Governor is Sandruez. The current Ammatar Consulate Governor is Ekroz Salaf. Culture The Ammatar have abandoned much of their tribal culture and fully embraced that of the Amarr. The Ammatar walk all forms of life from holders to commoners. Though having proven their loyalty to the Amarr Empire, Ammatar holders and others high in status of the Ammatar Mandate are lower in status of anyone in power or has power in the Amarr Empire. Thus they must bow to even the lowest of the Amarr holders. History The Nefantars have a long and rich history, but the history of the Ammatars began in AD 22355; when it comes to the first contact between the Amarr and the Minmatar. The Nefantars were before this date a vital part of Matari society, they were land owners, aristocrats or tribal leaders. Age of Expansion During the Age of Expansion (AD 22355 - YC 104), once a part of thriving tribal civilization, the Nefantar like all other Minmatar were enslaved by the Amarr Empire for more than 700 years, but the emperor at the time, Damius III, was so impressed with the willingness of the Nefantar to abandon their heritage and embrace Amarr customs that he renamed them 'Ammatars.' It was the beginning of the co-operation between the groups. In AD 23216, the Minmatar Rebellion erupted with the collaborators fleeing with their Amarr masters. The Amarrians helped their Minmatar allies settle in Derelik not far from the newly formed Minmatar Republic. In the beginning Derelik witnessed many hostile exchanges between the Amarr and rebel forces as the rebel forces tried to push deeper into the Amarr territory, however they were stalled by Ammatar forces and kameiras at Fort Kumar. The Amarr awarded the kameiras with citizenship to the Ammatar Mandate after the war, earning their freedom through their extraordinary bravery and loyalty to the Empire. The Ammatars regard themselves as the true rulers of the Minmatars, mainly based around the fact that a fair proportion of the old Minmatar aristocracy, or tribal leaders, were among them. Because of this, they named their domain San Matar, meaning ‘true home’. Since the creation of the Ammatar Mandate, the Ammatar have been in a constant state of conflict. In past decades, shortly before the Empyrean Age, the Ammatar Mandate and the Minmatar Republic have their territory expanded which now border each other in numerous places. The Republic, backed by the Gallente Federation, had the upper hand for a while. This forced the Amarr Empire to come to the aid of their allies, however the Ammatar have managed to set up military installations and space stations to add to their own security against the Minmatar. They were engaged in the Vindication Wars with the Minmatar Republic. However, the peaceful administration of the Karin Midular brought the Wars to a temporary cease fire as negotiations of peace to bring an end to the conflict. Elder War In YC 110, the Mandate were struggling with the biggest crisis in its entire history. The direct effects of the Elder Invasion and a large portion of the Ammatar Fleet destroyed would be big news, but was largely ignored because of the Ammatar identity crisis resulting from the revelation that the original defection was blessed by the Minmatar Elders, so that the Nefantar could protect the remnants of the Starkmanir Tribe. Former governor Ana Utulf's urging of Ammatar citizens to defect to the Republic gave some positive response, but mostly among the persecuted minority who still clung to their ancestors. The majority of the Mandate viewed her actions as a betrayal of the Mandate's principles. Traditional education in the region has always focused on teaching the value of the Amarr way of life and the Ammatar's privileged place at their side. But the news that their beliefs about the noble origins of the Mandate may be entirely false has given a crushing blow to the morale. The Mandate were leaderless and in a state of turmoil with no signs of stability in the near future. The government was, temporarily, led by Ammatar Consulate High Commissioner Anfrid Uptemulf. In YC 111 October Royal Heir Yonis Ardishapur appointed Ekroz Salaf as new Consulate Governor of the Ammatar Mandate. Military The Ammatar Fleet, currently commanded by Grand Admiral Hastar Jibril, serves as the main military force of the Ammatar Mandate. The Ammatar Fleet is also a subordinate to the command of the Amarr Empire. The Amarrians allow the Ammatars to operate their own fleet. The Amarr knowing that the fleet will be employed against the Minmatars that would otherwise harass the Amarr Empire. The Ammatar Fleet is neither big nor sophisticated, but it's strong enough to keep the Minmatars at bay. In YC 110, a large portion of the Fleet was in disarray with some completely destroyed by the Elder task forces and others defecting, even aiding Elder task forces, to the Minmatar Republic as Nefantar Tribe ships. Six months after the Elder Invasion, Yonis Ardishapur arrested Grand Admiral Einkur Aro for dereliction of duty, failure to prevent mutiny, and treason. He plead guilty for his crimes and was later executed and his family of a wife, three sons, and two daughters was purchased by Yonis Ardishapur's nephew Arim. In YC 111, Admiral Hastar Jibril was appointed to Grand Admiral of the Fleet and gave numerous promotions to Ammatars that gave tremendous amount of heroism and decisiveness against the Elder Fleet during the disarray. Some of Ardishapur Fleet was absorbed into the Ammatar Fleet to boost the morale and ships lost in the destruction by Elder task forces or desertion. Economy The local economies of this region were dependent on trade with the Amarr as their primary means of survival given the lack of safe trade routes. The Ammatar for many decades had economic stagnation and limited trade partners, but because of their determination they have been rewarded with an increase in economic prosperity. This harsh trail has given the Ammatar pride and has bolstered their faith in the Amarrian. Agriculture is a central part of the economy. Tsula Plantations Tsula Plantations is the Mandate's largest export crop and arguably the backbone of its economy. Tsula focuses on tropical fruits as well as plant breeding and agriculture and consumer products. Nefantar Miner Association The Nefantar Miner Association is primarily a mining company, but with a strong militaristic overtone. This is because it operates mostly in the areas between Ammatar and Minmatar space. The area has many rich mineral zones, making it coveted by more or less everyone. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Minmatar Category:Amarr